


流氓02（补）

by lastdance999



Category: pandeep - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastdance999/pseuds/lastdance999





	流氓02（补）

鲜红色法拉利横在挂满霓虹灯泡的酒吧门脸正中间，南北相通的小巷刚好被堵死，新贴好的车膜在月光下反出一层橘边儿，晚高峰人群中格外扎眼。

“少爷！少爷！”一身格子西装的小司机连滚带爬，追上一脚踹开酒吧大门的身影，抱住自家少爷小腿哭喊起来，“我要一早知道您想来这，说什么我也得拦住您啊！”

一小时前这位可怜的小司机正带自家主子奔跑在石川高速上，忽然被自己兢兢业业瞻前马后跟了有十年的少爷拿余温未散的枪口顶住后脑勺。

后座的裴珍映随口报出一串路名牌号要求调头，吓得就差当时尿裤子的小司机短时间内只觉得路名听着耳熟，不敢细想，结果万万没想到自家少爷就是那打虎英雄，一身孤胆非往龙潭虎穴送人头。

装潢从里到外透出风情万种的一间gay吧，老板不必多想定是处处留情、魅力无边的七爷赖冠霖，凌逸上下谁都知道，七爷不近女色，好走旱道，在A市同志圈里地位举足轻重，开间情调十足的酒吧不为挣钱，权当消遣，招待志趣相投的同道中人。

黑色皮夹克铆钉哈伦裤，银灰色发丝让吹风机烘出高耸的大背头，发蜡过多，翘起的发丝硬如针尖，在昏黄的吊灯下冒出金光。裴珍映伸手掏出侧兜里揣着的380ACP，不带侧目一枪打在吧台外侧摆放好的巨型玻璃酒桶，牟足吃奶得劲仰天怒吼：“你们中间…

哪！个！是！赖！冠！霖！的！老！相！好？”

刹那崩裂的玻璃碴子啤酒泡沫满天横飞，高矮胖瘦各不相同的老少爷们淹了窝的老鼠般抱头猛窜，裴珍映后退两步摁下身侧控制卷帘门的红纽，逃生可能缓缓坠落，裴珍映的枪口抵住好不容易跑到最接近门边的男人。

酒池后看台上打碟的大胡子老外楞得合不上嘴，下意识关掉音乐电源，场子鸦雀无声一片死寂。

抖成筛糠的小司机认命走到酒吧后厨打开电灯总闸，酒吧大堂瞬间灯火通明。

被枪抵着额头的酒保两腿一软瘫在地上，裤裆部分渗出大片湿迹，眼泪鼻涕立马爆发，搂住裴珍映小腿连哭带喊：“大爷！大爷！我就是一打工的我什么都不知道！前天刚上班，还有个妹妹要养活！您别杀我，别杀我！呜！…”

试图平缓情绪，裴珍映狠狠闭合下双眼，久站引来腰间的酸麻感翻倒出被赖冠霖反复羞辱的回忆，指尖略过下颌还有触感的疤痕，旧账桩桩件件正历历在目，缓缓抬起枪口，瞄准姗姗来迟九十度鞠躬的钱经理，裴珍映眯起眼睛冷冷一笑，感叹：“阿强，你家七爷让我好找。”

“对不起裴少，”右眼末梢的刀疤轻微颤动，钱强福身赔礼，“渔港那边村民情绪很大，七爷出于为凌逸的安稳着想，清早将您安送回裴宅，就放心办事去了。怪我办事不周，应该早点告知小陈，免劳您挂心七爷。”

“我挂心的很啊！”裴珍映收回端着的枪口，指尖在保险扣徘徊，慵懒地抬眼温声细语，“裴家那点产业，放谁手里不是放，再怎么说冠霖在凌逸算个当家，我哪能把他当外人欺负？就是担心他高处不胜寒，虽然冠霖辈分排在我前面，到底也是小我一岁的弟弟，想当面提点两句，省得他…哪天遭遇不测啊。”

“您与七爷兄弟情深，有您在，冠霖哥怎么会遇到什么不测呢，”虽然落在眼尾的疤有些骇人，整体看去这身资挺拔的小伙子眉清目秀，反而有几分书生气。自赖冠霖回A市起，钱强就跟在左右，不光睿智过人，谈吐得体，不卑不亢绰约清隽，很难不让人如沐春风。

“嘶…”裴珍映饶有趣味地挑挑眉，尽管杀意丛生，还是无意间撩动了酒吧里许多男人的心弦，勾着唇用枪口捋过钱强发胶没固定到位的一丝刘海，暧昧地向前两步在他耳廓低语，“我看，你这么会为赖冠霖说话，长得也挺顺眼，不会，你就是他最可心的相好吧？”

那我可得捏好你，让赖冠霖疼上一疼。

“职责所在而已。”不承认不否认，钱强眼里的笑意味深长，唇瓣暧昧地蹭过裴珍映的侧脸，反倒先发制人的裴少爷连忙向后大退三步，碰到脏东西般用袖口狠狠擦拭那块皮肤。

无法掩饰的一丝嘲讽滑过钱强的眼眸，在电话铃声响起的瞬间稍纵即逝，他唯唯诺诺答应几句，就再度鞠躬汇报，“裴少，七爷正在常槐区百洛会所出席秦副市长千金的婚礼，他说…请您现在过去，有事相求。”

秦副市长…秦怜怜，裴珍映半晌不回话，只是勾起唇角低头，看指尖在枪尾保险栓处摩挲。眉头紧皱的钱强有些沉不住气，刚上前一步想开口劝，出其不意的瞬间，一声凄厉的枪响瞬间让寂静的酒吧再次炸锅，尖叫鼎沸，几乎没有人看到那枪是什么时候上好保险端起来的。

有些话也顺着绝尘而去的法拉利消散在空中，钱强在一众人包围中捂住了汩汩冒血的小腹：“你在凌逸一天，就免不了和我低头不见抬头见，不管你跟赖冠霖混哪条道，这世上没有狗给主人甩脸子的理，下回再让我看到你眼神里有半点不敬，挨枪子的位置就得往上挪一挪了。”

百洛会所离赖冠霖那间聚集妖魔鬼怪的酒吧隔着整整两个区，避开晚高峰的街道只有三三两两闲庭信步的小轿车，裴珍映目不斜视高速上把油门踩到底。

“赖冠霖呢？”裴珍映端起枪怼住守在一楼大厅的门童，余光却死盯着从一片瞠目结舌的达官显贵中挤身小跑过来的陈经理，等着来人拉住他的小臂谄媚逢迎：“哎哟哎哟十爷啊这是那阵风把您吹来了？大喜的日子咱不端这吓唬人的东西成不？十爷？十爷爷！哎哟您有什么吩咐尽管说就行！”

百洛会所不是凌逸的地盘，裴珍映没接管裴家时跟几个关系不错的纨绔来这里闹过事，当时袁老爷子亲自出马带队来找人，要把这上上下下三层翻个底朝天还得用个把小时，那次裴珍映小命差点搭在这里。

本着对这间会所明里暗里设置的房间内阁清楚的了解，裴珍映盘算哪怕新主人接手百洛改变装潢，也只会比几年前更复杂，不亏赖冠霖说个“求”字。

况且赖冠霖能说出“求”这个字，状况绝对已经到千钧一发刻不容缓的地步，收好心思面不改色挑起嘴角：“陈经理，我也不是有意为难，你知道我和怜怜曾经也是同校，怎么好意思坏她好事啊。”

小臂顺着陈经理推劝的力道垂回身侧，急出满脑袋汗的陈经理庆幸这尊大佛不是来抢婚松了口气。

“但是你也知道，”裴珍映收起枪话锋一转，“我找赖冠霖可是费事，人家拿了我的东西我着急要回来，迟了的话，账可就更不好算了，陈经理也体恤一下我，嗯？”

话里话外给足了陈经理面子，老狐狸心想也能理解，道上传消息向来都是光速传播，凌逸七当家抢了十爷的地盘早就满城风雨人尽皆知。只要和今天副市长千金结婚的白道喜事不沾边，谁不晓得裴爷养尊处优有勇无谋，能激起多大水花？愿意怎么折腾，就随他去了，陈经理赶紧赔笑，语气讨巧：“您看这事怎么犯得上掏家伙，兄弟哪有隔夜仇，当面讲清楚就好啦…赖总来得早，我瞧见他去二楼和伴娘们打趣，一时半刻还没下来呢，嘿嘿。”

裴珍映眼中精光一闪，皮笑肉不笑道了声谢就飞步跨上大厅侧面的旋转楼梯，没理睬陈经理安抚众人情绪的客套，和什么“兄弟之间好好说话”。

耳朵伏在门板上测过两扇门，裴珍映沉住口气提脚朝最内侧拐角处的小门迈去，默数三秒转了转脚腕，牟足全力一脚踢开木质小门，二层没有什么内阁，房间不多却全是训练室、刑讯室，赖冠霖能自己打电话出来没开条件，就证明他没有受到硬性控制。

“小怜…你可让我太失望了…”

裴珍映一脸心痛地立在门边，一声小怜让骑在赖冠霖身上婚纱脱掉一半的女人花容失色，又惊又怒又迷惑又羞耻，要骂的话都到嘴边愣是不敢直接甩出口，整了整裙摆清好嗓才问：“你是谁？！”

捂住心口，裴珍映欲哭地质问：“你不记得我了？高三毕业年级聚会，我还跟你表白来着！”

女人跋扈惯了，却对眼前这个程咬金发不起狠来，脑中迅速搜索记忆的时候，裴珍映已经开口了：“这几年你在国外我好想你…你要结婚都不告诉我，看来是真的不记得我了。”

戏瘾上来眼泪都能挤出几滴，裴珍映趁热打铁：“你说你喜欢谁不好，偏偏喜欢赖冠霖，我和他打过交道，他故意开gay吧，实际上他对谁都举不起来，你看你刚才这么努力，他是不是完全没反应？”

冲击波接踵而至，女主角指指赖冠霖指指裴珍映完全说不出话来，憋着两框眼泪捂着嘴唇夺门而出。

裴珍映连忙转身把门锁落上，没时间升腾损赖冠霖的喜悦，趴在猫眼处反复观察确认没有其他人跟来，在屋内来回走了两圈确定只有一枚窃听器，没有摄像头。

裴珍映把小黑电板放在地毯上砰砰砰连开几枪，这才松了口气把枪甩到一边，抿唇回头，对上赖冠霖情愫复杂的双眼，问：“怎么回事？除了秦怜怜看中你的美色蓄谋已久之外，说其他原因。”

赖冠霖没回答，直勾勾地盯着裴珍映的脸，把小孩看得有点想炸毛，要不是没子弹了真想一枪把赖冠霖崩了，咬咬牙怒骂：“你他妈正事面前变态什么劲？”

再怎么养尊处优，裴珍映说到底生在凌逸长在凌逸，跟他那个无心经营的爹不一样，裴珍映装出纨绔子弟满不在乎，可作为家主，私人恩怨和大是大非，裴珍映还是有杆秤的，哪怕再想杀了赖冠霖，也不能让外人伤到凌逸的根基。

“你让我很意外，”赖冠霖嘶哑的嗓音勾得裴珍映想起被欺辱的那晚，顾不得愤恨，赖冠霖又继续他标志式的优雅又性感，“长大了，我的珍珍。”

“我操你有完没完？”裴珍映兔子眼圆睁嗷一下扑到赖冠霖身前掐住他脖颈，“要是不说正事咱就把私仇算算，死在自家人手上你小子不亏！”

赖冠霖笑着咳嗽两声，不知道是不是那句自家人深得他心，明白小奶狼不能再逗只好吃力地抬起手从裴珍映发顶抚摸到发梢，慢吞吞地顺毛，眼里的旋涡温柔，这样的一反常态让裴珍映呆愣着不敢再动，静静听他说：“今天和秦家千金结婚的是聚乐国际的二当家赵胡然，他要竞标凌逸准备很久的那片开发区。”

“这也太豁得出去了！”裴珍映撇撇嘴，“为块地他就能看着自己女人出轨？”

赖冠霖撑起身子似乎有些难受皱皱眉摇头，松开裴珍映的发梢抬手拿起床头柜上搁置刚开封的红酒，在吊灯下晃晃，慵懒又疲惫：“秦副市长今年要竞选省副书记，他想得到凌逸和聚乐两边的好处和支持，要是没有老头子发话，任凭秦怜怜娇蛮撒泼，我怎么会上二楼来？”

秦怜怜和裴珍映算同级校友，其实完全没交集，只是秦怜怜欺负同学的事迹数不胜数如雷贯耳，想不记得都难，现场能编这套也多亏这一点。

这女的还是跟之前一样蠢，被自己老子和男人利用了都不知道…裴珍映无话可说，想了下此处不宜久留，连忙问：“深情男二号表演的差不多了，这会儿已经打草惊蛇，百洛会上来人，你现在能动么？”

赖冠霖点点头，眼中闪过一丝赞许，跟着身手敏捷的纤细身影从窗户抱住管道滑下一楼，悄无声息地从花园翻栅栏上了赖冠霖来时故意停在那里的车，裴珍映扶着车门嫌弃地夸：“可以嘛，看来你早就知道这是鸿门宴啊。”

凌晨裴珍映开着赖冠霖的玛莎拉蒂往别墅区疾驰，一路上不断看后视镜，生怕在百洛的地盘被人跟上。出了常槐区，裴司机不着痕迹地放松了肩头，沉默着，稳了稳心，又忍不住嘟囔：“什么破车啊，真不顺手。”

赖冠霖只是笑，也不回话，手握着那瓶82年的拉菲撑在自己的大腿上，身子微微侧躺盯着裴珍映看倒车镜时左右微摆的小脑瓜，好像在欣赏什么中世纪的油画似的，火辣辣的视线让裴珍映又想掏枪，磨磨牙怼变态：“你他妈再这么看我，我真把你送回去让他们弄死你！”

这种毫无意义的奶凶让赖冠霖憋不住笑出了声，随意而性感，瞥了眼油表，冲裴珍映努努嘴：“诶，油不够了。”

“我他妈！”裴珍映无语骂赖冠霖祖宗，“有上鸿门宴不提前给马喂好草的嘛？你这是嫌命长是么？”

“前面那个路口靠边，比较隐蔽，我给钱强发消息来接咱们。”

赖冠霖摸出手机飞快地打字，裴珍映有些不是滋味地抿抿唇，余光也看不清屏幕上打得是什么，尴尬地清清嗓子有些底气不足说：“我，咳，我伤你的人了，他气我来着。”

“打狗要看主人”这是上了古的话，赖冠霖饶有兴致地眯起眼睛朝裴珍映凑了凑，忍不住问：“钱强惹你生气？他能说什么气到你啊？”

裴珍映憋了个大红脸，车歪着身子扭到小树丛里，若无其事地打开车厢里的暗灯，裴珍映试图转移话题：“不行我打电话吧，裴家养的那群人也不是吃白饭的。”

紧随其后的是久久的缄默，赖冠霖审视地笑着，不错视线地看裴珍映如坐针毡还强装镇定的侧颜，半晌手指敲打红酒的瓶身，降下车窗把塞子扔到外面，酒香瞬间满溢比跑车宽敞不少的空间，赖冠霖难得有兴致先开口挑起话题，边说边看酒味把裴珍映的脸熏得通红：“我猜，你之前肯定在想，我能被秦怜怜弄到床上是喝了酒里的迷药。”

裴珍映倏地感觉后脊梁骨发凉，赖冠霖莫名其妙的停顿让他所有的不安空前上升。

“对了一半，”赖冠霖鼻尖掠过红酒纤细的瓶口，享受地嗅了嗅，“迷药下在大厅秦副市长递给我的茶水里，他不会希望我当众出丑，又不能让我有还手之力，所以迷药是最好的选择，我没法拒绝，也料到事情果然不对，才在秦怜怜过来的空档，给钱强打电话找你。

至于…这瓶酒里面，你能猜出来有什么吧？

正好我不是不举吗…确实需要这个帮帮我…”

裴珍映恍然大悟骂了声“操”就手忙脚乱去开车门，发现门已经锁死，钥匙静静躺在赖冠霖手中。

下意识跨坐到赖冠霖身上就要去抢，奈何手不够长，瞬间钥匙已经顺车窗缝隙飞到树叶杂乱的泥土中，自己想起身却被赖冠霖死死扣住了后腰，裴珍映挣扎叫骂：“赖冠霖，你可不能恩将仇报！”

赖冠霖挑挑眉，完全恢复力气的手腕一只就足够将裴珍映的双手钳制在让他魂牵梦绕的腰眼，刻意对瞳孔震颤的小奶狼晃晃酒瓶，含住他战栗的耳垂缱绻低声：“我这是以身相许。”

“赖冠霖…”裴珍映委屈的小脸皱成一团，他是真怂了，眼泪汪汪地快把赖冠霖的心化成水了，深知受制于人不能硬来的小家伙把锋利的指甲藏回温软的肉垫里，一下下揉捏撩拨着赖冠霖的恻隐之心，“别灌我喝这个好不好…求你了…”

“哎…这还是新进A市的催情药呢，”赖冠霖轻吻小可怜儿微掘的双唇，把酒瓶里绝大部分的酒顺车窗缝隙倒掉，看小家伙燃起希望感激涕零的小脸，赖冠霖忍不住勾起嘴角把剩下的那点鲜红液体一饮而尽，有一些顺着嘴角留下，就像刚饮过血的吸血鬼。

裴珍映脑袋轰隆一片空白，只记得嘴唇被堵住之前，赖冠霖低哑的那句：“想逃可要趁现在啊。”


End file.
